reercarnando en RWBY
by Fernando777
Summary: johan fernando murio en un asalto al banco pero hubo una anomalia en el mundo de los muertos enviandolo a un mundo nuevo pero a la vez conocido, que tipos de aventuras tendra johan y que sucedera en el futuro de ese mundo
1. reercarnando en RWBY

cap 1: muerte y reercarnacion

la vida apesta, nunca pense que mi vida se arruinaria solo por perder un año de estudio, sabes tanto me esforce para tratar de pasarlo pero todo fue en vano, toda las horas que perdi de mi vida para entregar tareas y tambien proyectos se fue al caño solo por perder el año, asi que despues de lo sucedido, mi madre me echo de la casa pero me lleve mi celular y cosas que son practicamente mia pero solo etan cosas pequeñas despues de tener mis maletas comenze a irme lejos del lugar, pasaron unos minutos e me habia alejado de mi casa, llegendo al salado veo que muchas personas estaban en un gran alboroto veo que personas estaban asaltando el banco de prosperando, tenia miedo asi que comence a retirarme poco a poco pero personas salen del banco con armas corriendo hacia mi direccion intente huir pero uno de ellos se tropieza conmigo tumbandolo pero el hombre me levanta e me apunta con su pistola.

"maldito mocoso no tenias que haberte puesto en mi camino" dijo el hombre disparandome con su pistola, al disparar todo se volvio negro.

(pov narrador)

vemos como el ladron dispara a la cabeza del chico aprovechando para huir pero habia sido demasiado tarde para el hombre porque habia sido rodeado por policias mientras que el criminal gruñe arrodillandoze mientras coloca sus mano en su cabeza

(pov deconosido)

abro mis ojos viendo que estaba en un abismo negro veo a todos los lados con panico e intento moverme pero no podia moverme asi que veo que siento que estoy siendo extraido viendo al frente mio, la luz se hacia mas grande y mas grande obligandome a cerrar los ojos mientras esa luz se intensificaba viendo al frente mio que mis manos son pequeñas y estaba en manos de una mujer su cabello negro y unos ojos negros, pero veo que ella hablaba pero no entendia nada asi como intento de moverme muevo mis brazos pero despues sentia mi cuerpo pesado cerrando los ojos sabiendo una cosa, mi vida habia cambiado de forma radical.


	2. reercarnando en RWBY (01-18 14:28:24)

cap 2: descubrimiento, entrenamiento y nueva arma

(time skip)

habian pasado 7 años donde creci bien mi mama me cuidaba siempre pero entrenaba en secreto y con meditacion habia desbloqueado un poder, mi mama me contaba historias d elas doncellas, me explico lo de los grimm y las proesas de los cazadores, despues de escuchar eso me di cuenta que habia reercarnando en el mundo de RWBY me puse extasiado y mas cuando mi madre dijo que ibamos a vivir en patch asi que me di cuenta de algo me iba a encontrar con ruby y yang asi que mi madre dijo que faltaba tres meses para la mudanza asi que entrene fuertemente con mi aura y condicion fisica por mis propios medios, los entrenamientos fisicos los copiaba de los animes para mejorar de gran manera todos mis aspectos fisicos, meditaba para tener mayor control de mi aura y hacer crecer mis reservas de aura, mi entrenamiento comenzo desde los 6 años.

(1 mes)

hice entrenamiento fisico como santadillas, abdominales, lagartijas, flexiones y correr comenze de hacerlo de apoco hasta mejorar y mejorar pero por alguna razon avanzaba muy rapido en mi entrenamiento asi qu me di cuenta que el entrenamiento lo inetsificaba mas haciendo el triple de lo que tocaba.

(2 mes)

comence a entrenar en estilo de peleas cuerpo a cuepo pero con la vaga informacion que tenia de los animes comenze a combinarlos todos los que conocia volviendose un infierno crear ese estilo de pelea que requerria de fuerza, resistencia, agilidad, velocidad, con una defensiva casi impenetrable y con una ofensiva letal despues en el resto del mes lo perfeccione

(3 y 4 mes)

comense a meditar para desbloquear el aura tarde 20 dias pero lo habia logrado despues me puse en meditar para acostumbrarme en su incremento de poder que tuvo mi cuerpo pero sabia que no habia afectado en lo fisico pero afecto mucho en su regeneracion, mis reservas de aura son las de una ruby del primer volumen, segui meditando pero no descuidaba mi entrenamiento fisico, hasta pasar 10 dias y un mes de entrenamiento, mis reservas de aura era las de jaune en el momento que se lo desbloqueara

(5 y 6 mes)

me di cuenta que mi semblante es copiar cualquier semblante que conosca copie el semblante del equipo RWBY y de pyrrha e nora, tambien copie el semblante de hazel y raven fue dificil asimilar esos semblantes en mi cuerpo como si fueran mi propio semblante, pase 2 meses entrenando cada sembalnte hasta acostumbrarme y segui entrenandolos para poder evolucionarlos en el futuro pero claro no descuide mi entrenamiento fisico y espiritual.

(7, 8, 9 mes)

segui entrenando todo lo aprendido, mi fuerza estaba cerca a la de yang, mi velocidad estaba un poco por debajo a la de ruby, mi agilidad iguala a la de blake, mi resistencia es como la de hazel, mis reservas de aura son 3 veces mas grande que la de jaune, mi regeneracion es 3 veces mas rapido que la de jaune, mis semblantes en sus formas basicas las habia perfeccionado para que no gastaran tanta aura, pude combinar el semblante de ruby, yang y nora haciendolo que ese semblantes sea muy poderoso 3 veces mas rapido que el semblante de ruby, 2 veces mas fuerte que yang utilzando ese samblante, capaz de crear rayos de manera natural en mi cuerpo y redirigirlos a mis ataques, fue dificil perfeccionarlo pero gracias a mi entrenamiento fisico y del aura me ayudo mucho en acostumbrarme ante el poder de ese semblante, pasando esos 3 meses en tratar de perfeccionarlo pero sin descuidar mis otras rutinas.

(10 mes)

intente utilizar un arma asi que compre una espada de madera gracias a mi mama pensando que solo es para jugar pero no era asi, despues de un dificil entrenamiento que los base en unos animes, habia creado mi estilo de espada, para utilizarlo necesitaba fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y gran resistencia, era un estilo de espada ofensivo, defensivo y de contraataque, mi entrenamiento con esa espada de madera es cortar un arbol sin reforzarlo con aura.

(11 y 12 mes)

habia perfeccionado mi estilo de pelea y espada, mi fuerza fisica es 2 veces mas grande que las de yang, mi velocidad es mayor que la de ruby pero no por mucho, mi agilidad era mejor que la de blake, mi resistencia seria capaz de tomar un ataque serio de una doncella y segur peleando, utilizando el semblante de ruby seria 4 veces mayor, utilizando el de yang seria 5 veces mayor mi fuerza, el de nora podia crear electrisidad dos veces menor que la de un rayo, la polaridad de pyrrha podria atraer cualquier cosa en un kilomeyro de distancia a una velocidad comparable con la de ruby, podia utilizar el semblante de hazel de manera pasiva, podia dejar clones elementales con mi aura antes gastaba mucha pero ahora no, con la de weiss seria capas de crear un dragon grimm sin tanto desgaste de aura, maximo podia crear 3 de ellos, el nuevo semblante que cree a base d elos de ruby, yang y nora incremento bestialmente, 7 veces mas rapido que el semblante de ruby, 6 veces mas fuerte que yang utilizando el semblante, y los rayos tenian el 80% del poder de un rayo y capaz de redirigirlo 3 veces mas rapido que utilizandolo normalmente.

sonrio recordando todo el entrenamiento que hize en el año anterior y seguia entrenando como siempre, habian pasado 3 meses pero mos avanzes se habian estancado, supe que habi llegado a mi limite asi que comenze a entrenar para poder utilizar el aura de forma elemental, fue dificil por el tremendo desgaste de energia comparado con el semblante convinado, pudo acostumbrarme a los elementos fuego, rayo, y aire, tambien acostumbrandome a unos segundarios como la de hielo y lava despues de aprender eso pude hacerlo de manera que no gaste tanta energia, ahora ya estabamos listos para irnos pasaron unos dias de viaje pero lo habiamos logrado despues de eso estaba en mi nueva casa a lado de otra casa viendo a unas niñas reconociendolas e corriendo hacia ellas e ellas me observan me detengo frente a ellas e sonrio.

"hola soy johan muchos gusto en conocerlos" dije con entusiasmo mientras las chicas me miran mas la rubia

"hola me llamo yang xia long y esta pequeña es mi hermana ruby rose" dice yang con una sonrisa, yo le devuelvo esa sonrisa e veo que yang tenia a ruby en una carretilla e yo me doy cuenta a donde iban a ir asi que pregunte para donde iban e yang me miro ahora con desconfianza pero de todas fromas me dijo, yo ya sabia porque lo hizo asi que la decidi acompañar pasaron unas horas de viaje pero al llegar veo que yang cae de rodillas comenzando a llorar pero yo la consuelo pero la puerta se abre saliendo beowolf asi que me pongo en pose de pelea, uno de ellos me ataca pero pongo a yang detras mio e desaparesco a gran velocidad pegandole en el estomago mandandolo a volar los otros beowolf me rodean pero rapidamente esquivo un zarpaso de otro beowolf tomandolo de su garra e lo estampo al suelo con gran fuerza, veo que yanga estaba punto de ser atacado por un beowolf pero utilizo mi velocidad tomando al grimm de su nuca estampandolo contra el suelo e veo a yang.

"estas bien yang" dije con seriedad e veo que yang asiente pero tenia miedo asi cojo al grimm de su nuca lanzandolo hacia el otro grimm de una patada tumbandolos poniendone en pose de pelea e los tres beowolf se ponen en pose de atacar pero llega un hombre matandolos rapidamente impresionandome pero reconosco quien es, viendo que qrow asi que relajo mis musculos.

"estan bien" dijo qrow e yang asiente e ruby que estaba despierta tambien asiente pero ven que yo estaba calmado como la lechuga asi que qrow nos llevo a nuestro hogar siendo regañado por mi madre y padre mientras taiyang regañaba a sus hijas pero qrow se acerca

"tranquilo johan los protegio pudo hacerle frente a los 3 beowolf sin ninguna dificultad akame le has enseñado bien" dijo qrow pero en vez de calmar la situacion habia alarmado a mi mama e me ve con seriedad

"johan desde cuando entrenastes" dice con seriedad mi mama haciendo que tiemble de miedo pero yang y ruby escuchaban atentamente

"entrene desde los seis años mama" dije aun con miedo viendo que la cara de mi madre se endurece e ella se acerca pero despues se aleja

"ataqueme johan quiero ver los resultados de tu entrenamiento" dice mi madre, yo dudo un momento pero despues me abalanceo lanzando un puñetaso pero ella lo esquiva con un poco de dificultad pero estaba impresionada igual que qrow, taiyang, ruby y yang, ella rapidamente lanza una patada pero me agacho esquivando el ataque con un poco de dificultad pero veo que los ojoa de mi madre brillan en azul creando una rafaga de viento mandandome a volar pero doy unas voltenetas callendo de pie, suspiro e utiizo el semblante de yang, mis ojoa se vuelven rojos atacando con mas fuerza y velocidad impresionando a mi madre pegandole en el rostro mandandolo a volar aparesco detras de ella lanzando un puñetaso pero ella lo detiene con un poco de facilidad monstrando una sonrisa lanzando un puñetaso pero remplazo por un clon de fuego, ella ensancha sus ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque el clon estallo en su cara causando una nube de humo, mientras lo obserbaba con seriedad, el humo al disparse la veo que tenia unos pequeños rasguños en su cuerpo.

"eres bueno hijo para bajar mi aura un 25%" dijo mi madre con una sonrisa mientras que yang se acerca con emocion junto a ruby

"nos entrenaria" dijieron a la vez pero yo me rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo pero dije que caundo ruby tenga 7 años las entrenaria haciendo que hizieran un puchero pero lo aceptaron

(time skip)

pasaron unas horas mientras mi madre me llavaba a una herreria que iba a crear mi arma asi que sonrio con emocion indicandole a mi mama para poder hacerla el mismo aceptando despues de unos minutos de rogadera, al llegar ella pago para que hiciera e cree uuan espada parecida a la de qrow pero estaba fundido con polvo neutro y tambien le agrege potencia mayor al disparo creando un arma simililar solo que en vez de ser una guadaña era una guadaña de doble uno en la parte de arriba e otro en la parte de abajo habia sido dificil crear eso pero lo habia logrado asi que comenze a hacer los preparativos para darle un gran filo a la espada y estaba echo con un metal conductor de aura asi que fue mas facil crearlo pasaron 4 horas e habia salido con mi arma en mi espalda e el hombre nos lleba a un campo de tiro e saco mi espada de un movimiento hacia abajo la mitad de la parte de la espada baja disparando un potente disparo que destruyo la cabeza del maniqui impresionando a mi madre y el herrero, vuelvo al modo de espada moviendome a gran velocidad cortando en dos al otro maniqui asi que oprimiendo un boton las partes de la espada se vuelve doble filo comenzando a separarse en direcciones opuestas mientras que donde sostenia el arma se separa agarrandolo del centro viendo dodnde sostenia el arma se une con la parte con filo e la parte con filo se posiciona como si fuera a una mino guadaña e el palo se extira mientras con la otra parte sucedio lo mismo solo con el filo en posicion opuesta asi formando una guadaña de doble filo impresionando a mi madre y el herrero e de un movimiento profesional parto en dos a los dos maniquis volviendo a su forma de espada, sonriendo.

"este es mi espada dark excalibur" dije sonriendo


End file.
